Friendly Reflection
by Skygirl
Summary: ~COMPLETE~ Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor’s place. Connor’s coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him. Please r/r. I am craving reviews!
1. The Meeting

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia who I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  


Prologue

  


_Los Angelus Memorial Hospital, January 1985_

  


Sirens wailed, and orderlies ran about with a stretcher, i.v, and sheets. The ambulance screeched to a stop and the doors to the back flew open. A young woman screamed in agony as the workers helped her onto the stretcher. 

"How far apart are the contractions?" a doctor asked as the wheeled her into the emergency room.

"About 2 minutes. They keep getting shorter."

  


"All right. Looks like she's gonna have this baby now."

  


"I can't be here...." the young woman murmured in her delirium. "They won"t... won't understand...."

  


"It's alright," the doctor told her reassuringly. "We'll take care of everything."

  


They orderlies and nurses wheeled her into an open room and transferred her into the bed. They hurried around trying to get the woman hooked up to all her machines. The doctor and nurses busily washed their hands to sterilize them. Suddenly the woman screamed so loudly that a glass broke in the room. Everyone stopped shocked. The nurses looked at the doctor who immediately washed off his soap and put gloves on his hands.

  


"Let's move people," he said. "This baby is coming now."

  


After about 30 minutes of nonstop screaming, with the nurses urging her on, and the doctor telling her to push, push, push! the young woman finally gave the last and collapsed back onto the bed crying. She was breathing heavily waiting for something, but no one said a word. The nurses stood stunned and the doctor moved about, uncertainly, cleaning off the infant. Finally the baby cried, letting its mother know it was awake, cold, and hungry. Still, no one said a word. Not one word. That is just what she feared.

  


"What is it?" she asked trying to sit up. "Is it....?" 

  


She trailed off as she saw. A tiny baby crying in the doctors arms, waving her little arms, kicking her feet, and her tiny _wings_ quivering. Transparent, sparkly, wings...

  


"No...no...oh, why this?"the woman moaned crying harder.

  


Then the double doors of the room swung open. A cloaked figure drifted into the room. As it went the nurses and orderlies in the room left, calmly, as if nothing was wrong. The figure came right up to the doctor, stopped, and held out its arms. The doctor handed over the baby and left the room as if nothing was wrong.

  


"I knew..." the woman told the figure her tears gone. "Even before she was born I knew she would be like this. I should have...should have..."

  


"No," the figure interrupted. "She will be perfect. Watch."

  


The figure drifted over to the woman and laid the infant in her arms. As soon as the child was in her mothers arms her wailing quieted, and she opened her eyes. The young woman stared, transfixed at her child. As she watched the infants wings fold into themselves and against it's back to look as if they weren't there. Sighing the woman smiled and kissed her child.

  


"Normal. She can be normal..." looking up at the cloaked figure she asked, "But you have to take her don't you?"

  


"Yes."

  


The young woman nodded and felt her eyes start to close. "Just as well. I don't think I can hold on much longer... Lexia. I want her name to be Lexia."

  


"So be it." The figure agreed.

  


"Lexia..."she murmured as her eyes drooped. Then closed. 

  


The figure took Lexia out of her mother's arms that would soon be cold. Then they drifted out of the room into the hall. They passed nurses, doctors, and patients but no one seemed to notice them. Which was fine. It was the way it was suppose to be.

+ + +

  
  
  
  
  


Chapter One:

  
  
  


_18 years later_

  


Connor punched the vamp across the face. It went spinning away from him and he followed it, punching it again with his left. Then he snapkicked it in the chest causing it to fall backwards. He was about to go in for the kill when another the vampire's girlfriend jumped onto his back. Connor struggled with her for a moment until he could get both her arms over his shoulder and flip her off him.

  


She spun around and hissed at him. Connor kicked her in the face, pulled out his stake. She flung herself at him but Connor swung his arm with the stake out, pointy end first. The stake broke through flesh and bone into her heart and she exploded into dust. Connor looked over at boy-vamp.

  


Boy-vamp rolled onto his shoulders and flung himself to his feet. "You killed my girl," he snarled at Connor.

  


"Girl? If that was a girl then you've been hanging out with some pretty funky ones," Connor quipped.

  


Boy-vamp growled and lunged at Connor. Connor sidestepped and spun around quickly. The vampire spun around also and punched him across the face. Connor recoiled and round housed the vamp in the jaw. He punched at the vamp who blocked, threw Connor's arm aside and punched him in the ribs. Connor felt a crack but didn't let on. The vamp then grabbed Connor's arm in a lock and hurled him into the wall of the building behind them.

  


"Oof!" Connor grunted in pain. Then he felt a repeated battering on his chest as the vamp punched him repeatedly with both fist. Connor got enough space between them to kick the vamp away from him. He breathed in heavily and gently touched his ribs. But the vamp was already up and grabbed Connor by his shirt and threw him on the ground. The vamp leaned over him, and Connor was sure he was done for. Then he saw a boot come across his field of vision and kick the vamp in the face.

  


Boy-vamp and his new assailant went sailing over Connor and into a corner. Breathing a sigh of relief Connor sat up with difficulty and heard rather than saw the two fighting. Boy-vamp was definitely getting an ass-kicking with little trouble from his mysterious savior. Connor betted it was Angel, his so-called father could never stay out of his business. Then Connor heard the vamp scream and could only see one figure standing. Dusted.

  


"I didn't need your help you know," Connor said hatefully waiting for the lecture.

  


"You sure about that?" his savior asked stepping out of the shadows. 

  


Connor's eyes widened. The person was younger, and much more _female _than Angel. Hell, she was smaller than Cordelia. About his age, 5'3 or so, with long black hair that had a blond streak in the right side, rather built... _Off the subject Connor_, he told himself.

  


The girl stepped forward and held a hand out to Connor. Connor accepted it and let her help him stand. This close he saw a small symbol tatoo'd near her right eye. He didn't recognize it but thought it suited her. He could tell there was something different about her.

  


"You can let go of my hand now," she told him when he held on a moment longer than necessary.

  


"Oh, sorry," Connor mumbled doing so quickly.

  


The girl started to walk off but Connor felt as if he should say something. _So say something stupid_, he thought realizing he was still silent. But he didn't have to.

  


"You should get those ribs checked out," the girl called to him over her shoulder.

  


"No money," he said.

  


She stopped and looked back at him. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Someone to take care of stuff like that?"

  


"I'm fighting vampires in back alley's at midnight. Does it look like I have someone to take care of me?"

  


"Guess not."

  


The two teens stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

  


"Do... I could look at your ribs for you..." she offered.

"Ok," Connor said trying not to sound to eager. "Uh...What's your name?"

  


"Lexia."

  


"I'm Connor."

  


"Hi Connor," she said motioning for him to follow her.


	2. New Friend

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia who I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  


Chapter 2:

  


Connor followed Lexia down the hall of her building to the end door. She pulled a key chain from her pocket and put the key in the lock. She motioned him in and pulled the door closed behind them. Connor noted that she locked the door quickly, deadbolt and chain. The Lexia turned to face him.

  


"Take your shirt off."

  


"What?" Connor asked a bit surprised. 

  


"So I can look at your ribs," Lexia reminded him.

  


"Oh."

  


Connor shrugged and lifted his shirt over his head, wincing at the discomfort this caused him.

Lexia pointed for him to sit on a stool in the kitchen and he did so, leaning against the counter behind him. She came up to him gingerly touching her fingers to his injured sides. Connor involuntarily jumped from the feel of her hands. Lexia quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

  


Connor took the opportunity to look around Lexia's small apartment. The living room and kitchen were conjoined, the counter he was leaning on being the only thing to separate the two rooms. She had little furniture; a couch, a beat up coffee table, old t.v., and an old looking bookshelf crammed with books. A floor lamb in the corner was the only illumination. In all not a great place to live, but better than his ever sparser accommodations.

  


"Well," Lexia said bringing him back to himself. "None are broken. Bruised pretty bad, but u seem to heal fast."

  


"Yeah I'm pretty resilient."

  


She gave him a sad kind of smile and handed him his shirt. Then she rounded the corner of the counter into her kitchen, flipping on an overhead light as she went.

  


"You hungry?"

  


"Yeah," Connor said think to himself, _Are you kidding? I'm always hungry._

  


"So, why are you out-and-about fighting demons?" Lexia asked looking into her fridge. "You Batman?"

  


"Uh... Is he the one in all rubber, or the one with the cape?"

  


"Rubber."

  


"Oh. No."

  


"Too bad. 'Cause you know, rubber, major turn on," Lexia stopped realizing that sounded bad. "If you're, ya know, Elvira."

  


Connor laughed even though he didn't know who Elvira was either. He watched Lexia move through her kitchen gathering things together to fix. In the light the blond streak in her hair was a stronger color, almost gold. _Really_ gold. That was cool. In an odd sorta way...

  


"So why do you?"

  


"Somebody has to," Lexia said shrugging. "You like turkey?"

  


"No tomato," Connor said nodding.

  


Lexia handed him a sandwich on a plate, and went about making her own. "So how long ago did you move here?"

  


"What makes you think I did?"

  


"Well,"she drawled dropping a butter knife into the sink. "I figured since you have 'no one to take care of you' you either ran away, or lived here your whole life and were just poor and dumped on so much you just said 'screw it'. Like me. But you don't seem like you've lived here long."

  


"Well it's been a few months," Connor relented. "You were poor you whole life?"

  


"Yeah. But don't cry for me. I'm over it."

  


Connor bit into his sandwich thinking. Lexia was very strong for her age, reminded him a bit of Cordelia. _Who you don't want to think about_, he reminded himself. Cordelia had chose to go back to the hotel. With Angel. That was fine. Really. Didn't bother him a bit.

  


Lexia sat her plate on the counter and pulled a stool close. She sat in front of Connor and began eating her sandwich. Both teens were silent as they ate. But it was a comfortable silence, one he'd never shared with anyone before. It was strange, but good at the same time.

  


Then Lexia looked up at him. She stared Connor straight in the eye, but still said nothing. Connor looked back unwavering.

  


"You freak me out," she finally said. 

  


"Me?" Connor asked almost choking on his sandwich. "Well... did you ever think maybe you freak me out?"

  


Slowly Lexia smiled. "Yeah probably do. But hey, I'm good at it."

  
  


Connor smiled too, and ran a hand through his hair. _Wow, someone who thinks like me_, he thought. He finished his sandwich and pushed his plate away. Lexia had finished hers too and took his plate and her's and set them in the sink. Then she came into the living room and stood awkwardly for a moment.

  


"So how do you want to do this?"

  


"Uh... do what?"

  


"Sleeping arrangements. I usually take the couch..." Lexia explained.

  


"Oh, well I can still go home. It's no problem."

  


Lexia looked at her watch and frowned. "It's 3:30 a.m. I can't let you go walking around now. Here," she reached into the closet nearby and pulled out a blanket and pillow and threw them at Connor so fast he had trouble catching them. "I guess you can use the floor. Can't you?"

  


"Yeah. Not a problem."

  


"Good."

  


Lexia threw another pillow and blanket on the couch, then headed to what he assumed was the bathroom, pulling off her jacket as she went. Connor dropped the pillow down, near the end of the couch, and spread the blanket down. Then since he had no other sleeping options he took off his shirt (for comfort, lets not go getting too cozy here ppl!) then laid down, covering with the blanket. A moment later the bathroom door swung open and Lexia emerged, not in flannel pajama bottoms, and a cotton tank top. She switched off the lamp as she went by it, then went about arranging her cover and pillow. Finally Connor heard her lay down, her feet closest to his head.

  


"Comfy?" she asked teasingly.

  


"Very. This may be the most comfortable place I've ever slept,"Connor only half joked.

  


"Well good. I have to warn you though. I talk in my sleep sometimes."

  


"Really?" Connor said laughing.

  


"Yeah. But I'm sure it won't be more than 'Look out the space cows are coming!'. G'night," she said rolling over.

  


"Good night."

+ + +

  
  


Connor woke to bright sun streaming in the window. Groaning he covered his head with the blanket and rolled over, trying to sleep. Then he realized Lexia wasn't on the couch. Connor sat up, gazing around, but there was no sign of her. Just her rumpled bed covers on the couch. 

  


Standing Connor looked around a bit more, still saw no sign of her. But since he needed the bathroom he decided to go, then find her. He headed to it and opened the door, only to find Lexia slipping her bathrobe over her naked shoulders.

  


"Oh!-Uh...sorry!" Connor said turning around.

  


Lexia laughed. "Don't worry about it. But you could have knocked."

  


"Sorry... I-uh...thought...thought u were gone."

  


"Where would I go? I live here."

  


"Yeah...uh- good point"

  


Lexia finished tying her bathrobe and slipped out past Connor. Exhaling Connor shut the door then leaned against it to compose himself. _This is nuts_, he thought._ I just met her last night and I'm like a quivering bowl of Jell-O_. Shaking his head Connor did what he had to do in the bathroom, then came out seeing Lexia was now in the kitchen making coffee. Connor grabbed his shirt off a chair nearby and slipped it over his head.

  


"So I guess I better be going," Connor said.

  


"Yeah..." Lexia said leaning against the counter. "I guess so."

  


The both stood in awkward silence for a few moments. _Say something_, Connor urged _himself. Anything! Just tell her you like her, tell her you wanna see her again. That-_

  


"So when am I gonna see you again?" Lexia said interrupting his thoughts.

  


"Well I was gonna go vampire patrolling again tonight..."

  


"Do you ever do anything normal?"

  


"No, not really," Connor said with a laugh.

  


"Well we'll just have to change that I guess. Come back later. We'll go do something..." Lexia shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Fun."

  


"Uh...ok. Great! So..."Connor opened the door. "See you tonight then."

  


"Yeah. Later."

  


Connor left shutting the door behind him. He walked a few steps away from Lexia's door before a huge smile spread over his face. _I have a date_, he thought. Then he stopped eyes widening.

  


"I have a date," he said outloud, bewildered.

+ + +

  


Lexia smiled as the door shut behind Connor. She couldn't believe all that just happened. He'd stayed the night, almost saw her _naked_, and now they had a date? This was crazy. But good. Very good.

  


Giggeling Lexia poured herself some coffee and took a sip, savoring the rich flavor. Then she turned, but stopped dead in her tracks. In the center of her living room a figure stood, wearing a long, black cloak. The figure removed the hood from his head, reveling his very gold hair, and glittery skin. A demon. A very pissed off looking demon.

  


"Hi Dad," Lexia said sighing.

  
  
  



	3. Reflecting Alone

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia who I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  


Chapter 3:

  
  


Lexia stared her father in the eye. She couldn't believe he just manifested in the middle of her apartment like he owned the place. What a jerk

  


"Is there something you wanted?" she asked setting down her coffee cup and crossing her arms over chest.

  


"What do you think your doing?" her father asked with a similar stance as her.

  


"I was having my coffee, until I was rudely interrupted. Do you think you can come in here anytime you want?"

  


"Don't change the subject Lexia. You know what I was talking about. Who was that boy?"

  


"A boy! Obviously. Dad, you can't do this."

  


"What?" he asked begging to move about her apartment, examining it. 

  


"Spy on me! This is my house, I'm 18, an adult. You have no right to just barge in here."

  


"No right?" he asked with disdain.

  


"Oh, here we go," Lexia said throwing her hands up in the air.

  


"I ave every right to know what goes on in your life. I'm your father. Not only that, but u were to be our link to the outside world... Our information. But no. You refused us."

  


"Because I'm not one of you! I'm human!"

  


"Oh, some human. Not every human can go out and fight demons, and live for crying out loud."

  


"Connor can," Lexia said turning away from her father, sick of his bullshit.

  


"Really?" he asked coming closer to her. "Well I don't know what yet. But there is something off about that boy. I can still smell it in here. And I know you can too. Deny it all you want. But I'll find out, and then you'll have to listen."

  


Lexia bit her lip and hugged herself against her fathers angry words. Then she felt his presence leave and she relaxes a little bit. Lexia settled on her couch and thought. She could smell something different about Connor too. She didn't know what though. Maybe she didn't want to know.

+ + +

  


Connor looked around his-apartment, cave, whole in the wall- for a decent shirt. He had gotten several when he lived with Gunn and Fred, but he couldn't find one he liked enough. Not for tonight anyway. It was special. Lexia was special.

  


He could tell that about her. Connor just felt it. Something had obviously happened to her that she knew what really goes bump in the night, but at least she didn't let it get her down. She was strong. And sexy. Very sexy.

  


Connor smiled to himself as he finally found a dark green button up. He took of his t-shirt to put it on, but he heard the door, softly open and close. Tensing, he wondered who was breaking in. He grabbed a nearby dagger and advanced that way. Connor could hear whoever it was approaching the inner room hesitantly, as if they weren't sure if they should be here. _Well, I know buddy_, Connor thought. _And you're gonna wish you never came when I beat your ass._

  


Suddenly he jumped from around the corner to face his intruder.

  


"Agh!" Cordelia screamed and slugged him across the jaw.

  


Connor lifted a hand to his jaw, and felt the soreness. He looked at Cordelia who had both hands over her mouth and looked shocked. 

  


"Connor, I am so sorry. I- you scared me," Cordelia explained touching his arm lightly.

  


_"_It's ok. Man," Connor said smiling. "You have got a mean right hook."

  


"Yeah, well I was taught by . . ." Cordelia trailed off as she realized the sore spot the subject settled with Connor. "Well, you know who I was taught by."

  


"Yeah," Connor agreed.

  


The two fell into silence, and Connor crossed his arms across his chest. That brought Cordelia's attention to him, making Connor realize he was half naked. Sighing he headed back into his room, and grabbed the button up from the bed where he's left it.

  


"So why are you here?" he asked slipping it on. 

  


_"_I wanted to see how you were."

  


"I'm fine. Great actually. I'm going out tonight."

  


"Connor, you know you don't have to put on a brave act. I'm worried about you, that's all."

  


"I'm not putting on any act, Cordy. Everything's fine. Okay, maybe not great, but it's getting better. You have no need to worry so much. I mean"- Connor snorted a laugh- "You're not my mother."

  
  


"You're right. I'm not," Cordelia agreed. "I just wish we could be friends."

  


_Crap_, Connor thought. The girl sure did know how to make someone feel like a jackass. He wondered if she did this to his dad. He finished buttoning his shirt and stepped over to her. Taking her hands in his he made Cordelia look at him.

  


"Cordelia, we're friends. If that's all you ever want from me, you can have it gladly. I just want you to be happy."

  


"Thank you Connor."

  


Cordelia smiled at him, the smile that could make him melt. Then she hugged him and Connor had to stop from groaning. This was going to kill him he was sure of it. Then out of nowhere Lexia popped into his head, and he didn't care anymore. If Cordelia wanted to be his friend, great. If she wanted to be with Angel, fine. He could handle it. There was more he could have.

  


Connor gently set Cordelia from him, and gave her a smile.

  


"See? I can handle things," he told her.

  


"I'm glad Connor. Though, I really think things would be better for if you settled them with Angel."

  


"Great," Connor said throwing his hands up in the air. "I should have known you'd have another reason for being here."

  


"Yeah probably," Cordelia agreed. "You know I'm right. This thing between you two is not right."

  


"Cordelia," Connor said fighting for his control. "Can we please not talk about this? I'm suppose to meet somebody, and this talk never puts me in a good mood."

  


"Meet somebody? Meet who?"

  


"A girl."

  


"Oh. Oh!" Cordelia realized what he was saying her eyes widening. "You have a date?"

  


"Yeah."

  


Cordelia fell silent again, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Connor repeated her movements not really knowing what to say. He could tell she was uncomfortable. Well, he was too. In fact, he was the king of uncomfortable.

  


"Ok then," Cordelia said brightening suddenly. "I'll get out of here so you can go."

  


"Cordy, I'm sorry if-. . ."

  


"No, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. She's a lucky girl."

  


Cordelia patted Connor on the arm and started away. Connor wanted to say something to keep her there, but he couldn't think of anything. It would have done no good anyway. He knew it was best that Cordelia go, and he let her. Connor heard the door close.

  


"Bye, Cordy," he said to himself.

  
  
  



	4. First Date

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia whom I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  


Chapter 4:

  
  


Connor tried to calm his nerves as he approached Lexia's apartment. It was hard though. His palms were sweating. He was so nervous! Connor almost laughed about that. He'd never been nervous around anyone before. Not really. And now he wasn't even sure he could knock on the door.

  


Swallowing, he raised his fist and knocked. For a few moments nothing happened. He couldn't even hear her moving around in the apartment. Worried that she wasn't there he raised his fist to knock again, when the door swung open and his fist headed straight for Lexia's face. She caught his wrist before he hit her though.

  


"Nice reflexes," he commented.

  


"Wish I could say the same for you," Lexia teased. "So, you ready?"

  


"Uh- sure. Where are we going?" 

  


"To do a normal thing," Lexia told him shutting her door and locking it. "With other _people. _Not demons."

  


"Oh," Connor said slipping his hand in his pockets. "Good."

  


+ + +

  


Connor leaned back in his chair mesmerized by the movie they were watching. Lexia said it was fantasy, with the large dragons, and being in the past and all. Connor felt it was all very real, but that's only because he'd seen similar creatures when he was a boy.

  


But he didn't notice Lexia watching him, not the movie, with a soft smile on her face until he reached for some popcorn. When he did he stopped. "What?" he asked suddenly self-conscious.

  


"Nothing," Lexia told him looking at the screen.

  


Connor ties not to smile as he looks back at the screen. But he gets distracted by the couple in the very front row of the theater. They're all cuddly, and kissing. Seemingly normal, but Connor senses something off. Then he concentrates and over all the other smells in the theater he can smell it. Vampire.

  


"What's wrong?" Lexia asks noticing him tensing.

  


"Couple near the front," He tells her nodding to them. Lexia looks, and he sees he concentrate as well. "The girls a vamp."

  


"Yep. Should we bust them up?"

  


"Not yet. The other people will freak out," she says meaning the few others in the audience.

  


As they watch the girl vamp gets up and tugs on her dates hand. They try to quietly sneak out of the theater, through the exit door. The guys laughs as his date slams the door closed behind them. Connor and Lexia don't wait; they jump up and walk to the door, feeling for weapons in their pockets. Lexia comes up empty as she opens the door. Connor hands her his and decides just to kick ass and let her do the kill. After all, it is the first date.

  


As the door swings shut they see the couple in a seemingly innocent embrace in a darker part of the alley. Connor and Lexia know better. Connor strides up to the couple and taps the girl on the shoulder. She growls and throws the guys body down, facing Connor all vamped out with blood smeared on her face. Connor swings a punch at her face then one in her solarplex . The vamp staggers a bit but instead of going down simply tackles Connor instead.

  


They hit the ground and roll with Connor ending up on top. The vamp bucks upward though, then flips her self over on top of him. She leans down to bite him but goes flying off instead. Lexia had kicked her in the head. Now she advanced on the demon.

  


Connor lifted himself up and all he could see was Lexia's swift and lethal kicks and punches. Lexia totally had her. But just when she was about to stake the vamp it grabbed her by the jacket and hurled her halfway down the alley. Connor jumped up to help, but the vamp was already at Lexia again, pulling her up and punching her across the jaw. The vamp kicked her chest, spun kicked her across the ribs, then pummeled her repeatedly. Then she grabbed her again and threw her.

  


Connor ran and tried to tackle the vamp. She kept her footing, but had to take and few steps putting them out of the alley and in front of the theater. She flipped Connor over and threw him as well, right into Lexia who had just stood back up. They crashed into a pillar and broke it open (not an actual stone one. This is mad out of clay of some sort and filled with Styrofoam. Our heros aren't hurt by this.) The vamp then takes on step forward but stops and looks down at her chest to see a stake protruding from it. She looks up surprised as she dusts.

  


Connor looks at Lexia in surprise. "Nice," he comments.

  


"Thanks," she says with a grin. They're both quiet as they just look at each other for a moment. Connor wants nothing more than to kiss her. He starts to lean forward and Lexia closes her eyes. At the last minute though, something falls in between them. They both look up and are disgusted by what they see. Hundreds of cockroaches crawl out of the hole the made in the pillar.

  


+ + +

  
  


"Ughgh-urg," Lexia shuddered throwing off her jacket. "That was the most disgusting, dirty, gross thing I've ever seen. I can just feel those little things crawling all over me...ughhhh...."

she wiped her hands over her arms as if she were brushing them off. "Ick."

  


"Are you ok?" Connor asked.

  


"Yeah. I will be after I delouse myself. So... this is where you live," Lexia commented looking around. They had gone to his place because it was closer . Now he was embarrassed. Why couldn't he live in, ya know a place that wasn't an abandoned wear house?

  


"Yeah. I know it's pretty lousy. I need..."

  


"Hey," Lexia interrupted. "No judgement. I don't exactly live in the Ritz. Some of the places I've stayed aren't the greatest either."

  


"Like where?" Connor suddenly wanted to know all about her. She was like a puzzle to him. Her crystal blue eyes, and black and gold her shown in the soft light in his "apartment". It made her more beautiful, and vulnerable seeming Though he knew she wasn't. She was strong and proud. A warrior. Like him.

  


"Oh, everywhere," she said flopping down on his bed. "Shelter homes, abandoned houses, factories, friends places, hotels. There was even one I stayed in about two years ago that was really creepy. It was like, the place to stay in the 50's. Unless you were famous. Then you stayed somewhere else, but that place was weird. I can't remember what it was called..."

  


"The Hyperion," Connor said deadpan, hating that place and everything about it.

  


"Yeah. You been there?"

  


"Sort of. My dad owns it."

  


"Really?" Lexia sounded surprised, hugging his pillow to her chest. "Why don't you live with him?"

  


"I hate him," Connor told her looking away. Lexia was quiet a moment, and Connor wondered what she must think of him now. Probably thought he was a bad person like everybody else. Then he considered telling her what he'd done. About locking Angel up in that cage for the whole summer, and was just going to leave him there. Would she understand? Or would she hate him?

  


"I hate my dad too," she told him suddenly.

  


Connor turned to find her sitting up next to him. "Why?"

  


"He want's me to be something I'm not. He feels I should be a devote daughter who considers his words pearls of wisdom, and without question I should take them and treasure them as if he was God," Lexia laughed. "Sounds insane, huh?"

  


"A little," Connor agreed.

  


"Yeah well, my dad comes from a very strange, and backward kind of people. They don't live in the world like everybody else does. So why do you hate your dad?"

  


"He lost me when I was a baby. I didn't meet him until last year. Then the man that kidnaped me, who I considered my father, he killed."

  


"Wow," Lexia said. "That seems a lot worse than a extremely controlling father. So what happened to your mother?"

  


"She died when I was born."

  


"Mine too."

  


The two teens stared at each other for a moment. Thoughts and feelings practically swirled in the air. Lexia felt a strong tug on her heart from the soft look Connor was giving her. She'd never known anyone who had as much in common with her than Connor did. Yet her feeling of happiness was overcome with a feeling of fear of how Connor would feel if he knew _everything_ about her. What would he do? How would he feel? 

  


Just when she was about to let the fear slip over her and close her up Connor brushed his knuckles across her cheek. A shiver ran through her body and she restrained from shaking. Connor lightly touched her tattoo and smiled.

  


"I feel like I've know you forever," he whispered.

  


"Karma," Lexia told him with smile.

  


Their lips meet. Connor ran his hands through her hair and down her back. Lexia shivered. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer. They wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies together. Lexia felt Connor's heart pounding against her own. Then she felt the sudden urge to run her hands over his body and stopped herself. She pulled away reluctantly but still had her arms around Connor.

  


"Um... I think it would be time for me to go home," Lexia said quietly.

  


"Oh. Ok," Connor said letting his arms slip away from her.

  


Lexia stood, trying not to let her legs shake. She reached for her jacket on the floor. Slipping it on she walked to the steel door, knowing Connor was right behind her. At the door she stopped and spun around, only inches away from Connor. Then she stood on her toes and brought her lips to his in one last sweet kiss.

  


"Goodnight," Lexia said quietly when they broke apart. She opened the door and stepped out closing it quietly behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment to catch her breath. She smiled trying to not to laugh and finally moved away from the door and started home.

  
  


~Sorry it took me so long to get to this part. Hope you enjoyed!~


	5. Sandy Surprise

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia whom I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter 5:

  
  
  


Lexia placed the book she had just finished back on her already crammed shelf back in its place. Then she stretched tiredly from sitting and reading for an hour. Lexia was surprised she'd been able to sit long enough to read. After her date with Connor last night she could hardly get to sleep. Today had been torture as well because all she wanted to do was go and see him.

  


_Guys don't like that though_, she reminded herself. _They need space after a date_. She had never understood why, but learned to give them their space over the years. How many guys had told her as much? Well not that many, but enough to learn.

  


Then her phone rang. Thankful for the distraction Lexia went to the beat up old black phone.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey."

  


Lexia almost swallowed the gum she'd been chewing. Connor! Why was he calling? Guys never called the next day! It was against the "code", or whatever.

  


"Umm. . . Hi," she finally managed. "What's up?"

  


"Well you gave me your number so I thought I'd see if you were up to anything today?"

  


"Not really," Lexia said trying not to smile. "Had something in mind?"

  


"Well. . ." Connor hedged. "I was hoping you might have an idea. The dating thing is not really my deal."

  


"Well. . . Do you like the beach?"

  


"I guess. I've only been a couple of times."

  


"You live in California and you've only been to the beach a couple of times?" Lexia asked dumbfounded.

  


"Yeah..." Connor told her.

  


"Well that settles it. We're going to Venice Beach."

  


+ + +

  


Connor moved through the large mass of people warily. Big crowds of people unsettled him. He used to solitude and quite. Not big groups of sweety loud people moving around to see who could get to their favorite ride fastest. And screaming children. That was starting to get on his nerves.

  


Then he saw her. Lexia. She looked so beautiful with her long hair free and waving in the wind, and in her white peasant top and short jean skirt. Just like a normal girl. No one would even know that she fought the forces of darkness on a daily basis.

  


She turned and smiled when she saw him. Connor refrained from shivering. When Lexia smiled it was brighter than the sun itself.

  


"Hey you," Lexia said trolling up to him.

  


"Hey. You look nice," he told her.

  


"Aww. Don't make me blush. Isn't this place great?" she asked looking around herself.

  


"It's very. . . active."

  


"Not a people person are ya?"

  


Connor didn't reply. He looked down and shuffled his feet. Why did people have to make him so nervous?

  


"Hey," Lexia said grabbing his hand. "It's ok. People are overated anyway. But you shouldn't let that ruin a good time."

  


Connor looked up at Lexia. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand supportively. He looked at their entwined hands and smiled back.

  


"C'mon," Lexia said tugging him along the boardwalk.

  
  


+ + +

  


Lexia smiled as Connor handed her a corn dog. She loved coming here. As a child her "Uncle" Davis would bring her here. He was also half demon, like her, so he could get away with walking around people. Anytime her father wasn't around he would sneak Lexia away and they would spend the day at Venice Beach. It was one of the only fun things she got to do when she lived in the colony.

  


"Are you sure this things are good?" Connor asked looking doubtfully at his.

  


"They're great, with mustard," she told him and held out the little cup of mustard she had.

  
  


Connor dipped his corn dog and took a small nibble. Lexia smiled waiting for his reaction.

  


"Mmm. . ." Connor murmured.

  


"I told you."

  


The two walked along the boardwalk munching on their food. They watched the jugglers, singers, and other acts as they walked passed. Then they came to the body builder area and Connor stopped.

  


Many large sweaty men were lifting barbells. They strained and sweated and people "woo'd" and "awed" at the display at manliness. Connor made a "pfft" sound.

  


"What?" Lexia asked seeing Connor's look of disgust.

  


"I could lift those no problem."

  


"I don't think it's about being able to lift them, it's about how big you are when you do."

  


"That's dumb."

  


"I believe that's why they call them dumbbells," Lexia quirked.

  


Connor looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Then he gave he a playful shove. Lexia kicked some stray sand at him. Connor again raised an eyebrow. Then he took a menacing step forward.

  


"Ooh. . . whatcha gonna do now?" Lexia asked stepping back.

  


"I'm going. . . to bury you in the sand!" Connor declared and reached for her.

  


Lexia laughed and dogged him. The two ran out onto the sand away from the crowd. Connor made a grab for Lexia again and she dogged so fast Connor fell but he continued to roll and right back up on his feet. They stopped for a moment and summed each other up. They were both fast, and strong. This could take a while.

  


Lexia ran past Connor again. Connor chased and now they were both running down the beach a blur to everyone else. Lexia looked back momentarily to see Connor laughing and she knew he wouldn't catch her. Then she tripped. And felt Connors arms lock around her body.

  


The fell to the sand laughing. The rolled and finally stopped with Lexia on top of Connor, his arms still locked around her. Lexia lifted up to look at Connor still laughing. She fell silent when she saw Connor had. Two sets of blue eyes locked and held.

  


"You're good," Lexia finally commented.

  


"So are you. Ya know, until you tripped."

  


Lexia smiled but didn't reply. Her view fell to Connor's lips. His nicely shaped lips. She could still remember the feel of them from the night before. Lexia closed her eyes and felt Connor lean toward her.

  


"OH MY GOD!" a woman screamed nearby.

  


Lexia and Connor jerked apart. The looked up and saw what the woman was screaming at. A ten foot snake crawled out of the sand next to them. The two teens jumped up and looked around. All around them snakes of all sizes crawled from the sand. People ran everywhere, away from the beach. Except Connor and Lexia who were surrounded by them.

  


"Oh God. . . Connor what-. . ."

  


Connor didn't let her finish. He scooped her up in his arms, and took several steps back, avoiding the snakes. Then he took and running start and leaped up into the air, over the beach and onto the boardwalk. Lexia was stunned as he set her down. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, running away from the beach.

  


+ + +

  
  


"An uprising of demons, roaches, and now SNAKES," Lexia said shuddering. "Something's up."

  


"Yeah. Really up," Connor agreed walking a few steps ahead of Lexia.

  


"Ok. Hey," Lexia said causing Connor to stop. "You're being extra non-talkative. Do you know something?"

  


"No, but I may know someone who does."

  


"Who?" Lexia asked perplexed.

  


"My dad."

  
  


(Dun, dun, dun!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. But it finally hit me! :) )

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Meet the Girlfriend

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia whom I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter 6:

  
  


Connor hesitated on the front step of the Hyperion. He really didn't want to see his dad. But it didn't look like he had much choice. Something was going on. And it seemed to always be happening around him. If Connor was causing something. . . he could end up hurting Lexia. He didn't want that to happen. Connor wouldn't let that happen.

  


"You ok?" Lexia asked when he stopped.

  


"Yeah. I just. . . really don't wanna go in there."

  


"Well, maybe your dad knows what's going on. Or maybe he doesn't and we could help?"

  


"I know. It's just. . ." Connor sighed and looked at Lexia. She looked slightly scared, and worried, but most of all beautiful. She chewed her lip as she looked up at him. Connor couldn't take it anymore.

  


Stepping toward her, Connor slipped an arm around her waste. With is his other hand he lifted her chin and kissed her softly. One soft, sweet, chaste kiss to keep his ranging emotions down. (Coz he had lots of them at them moment.)

  


When they broke apart he looked down at her. Lexia smiled at him. It amazed him how someone so strong could look so sweet.

  


"Better?" she asked.

  


"A little. But after this is over, screw the going out crap. We're going to have an "in" date," Connor told her seriously.

  


"Sounds good to me," Lexia said chuckling.

  


Finally Connor turned and headed up the steps holding Lexia's hand. It was still twilight so he was sure Angel hadn't left yet if he was going to. He opened the door, and held it for Lexia. He followed and they stood on the top step. Lorne was on the phone busily putting people on hold, and he saw Gunn and Wesley researching. They looked up when they heard the door open.

  


"Where's Angel?" Connor asked.

  
  


"Connor, hi kido," Lorne said sarcastically. "No hello's for the rest of us? Or even introducing your friend?"

  


"Hi. This is Lexia. Where's Angel?"

  


"Right here," Angel said walking down the stairs. "Connor."

  


"Do you know what's been going on?" Connor asked turning toward his father.

  


"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work," Angel said going past him and glancing at Lexia.

  


"Dad," Connor said to get his attention.

  


Angel stopped. He turned and looked at his son. Then he motioned for Connor to follow him.

  


Connor walked down the steps, Lexia trailing. He stopped at the counter and pulled Lexia aside.

  


"Wait here for a minute. These guys won't bother you," Connor told her and then noticed all three of them staring curiously. "Too bad."

  


"Why is that not reassuring?" Lexia asked.

  


Connor squeezed her hand, and turned to follow Angel into his office. He closed the door behind him. Angel sat at his desk and Connor stood.

  


"So? Do you know something?"

  


"No, but have they're been a lot of weird occurrences around town?"

  


"Lots. Why?"

  


"Good," Connor said sighing. "I thought it was just me."

  


Angel just raised an eyebrow at his son.

  


"Well the last two nights things have been happening. At the movies-,"

  


"Movies?" Angel asked.

  


"We crashed into a pillar and cockroaches just swarmed out of it. Then at the beach today hundreds of snakes just came out of the sand."

  


"Movies and the beach?" Angel asked leaning forward. "Was she with you?"

  


They both looked out the window at Lexia. She was leaning against the counter and tugging at the gold stands of her hair idly. Angel looked back at Connor with a smile.

  


"She's cute."

  


"Yeah. But you can just stay away from her," Connor told Angel crossing his arms over his chest.

  


"Connor- never mind. But yes there have been lots of occurrences lately. And Cordelia had a vision earlier."

  


"Of what? Is she ok?"

  


"Yes she's fine. We don't know exactly what though. She only saw a demon rising out of the earth. She doesn't know where."

  


"And you think it may have something to do with these occurrences around town?"

  


"Maybe. I'm going to find out now," Angel told him and stood grabbing his coat.

  


"Do you need help?" Connor asked.

  


"No, but you could check on Cordy. She was really rattled by it." Angel told him a bit reluctantly.

  


"Ok."

  


With that they both exited the office.

  


+ + +

  
  


Lexia looked up as the door to Angel's office opened. Angel and Connor both came out with the same look of determination on their faces. It was kinda creepy. Angel passed Lexia but stopped suddenly and looked at her intently. Lexia wondered why he was staring but suddenly got a strong sense of vampire. A vampire that was sensing her as well.

  


Connor stopped beside Lexia and looked at Angel. "You ever hear its not polite to stare?" he told him.

  


Angel flinched and looked at Connor. "Right. Sorry." With that he hurried out of the building.

  


Lexia breathed a sigh of relief. But she knew still that Angel knew what she was. He would tell Connor.

  


"Lexia," Connor said getting her attention.

  


"I'm going to check on a friend. She's upstairs. Are you ok?"

  


"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Lexia assured him.

  


"Ok," Connor said not looking quite sure.

  


Then he too left heading up the stairs. With him gone she turned to look at the group again. The two men had abandoned what they were doing and were behind the counter with the green demon just looking at her. Lexia raised an eyebrow. Freaky.

  


"So, what's your story Peaches?" the demon asked her.

  
  


+ + +

Connor opened Cordelia's door only to find her pacing back and forth in her room . Then she turned to leave only to find Connor. 

"Must be genetic," she commented

"What?" Connor asked confused.

  


"Sneaking up on people. Your dad's an expert."

  
"I was just coming to check on you. Where ya going?"

  
"Been inside all day. Thought I'd take a walk, clear the cobwebs, recharge the chargeables," she stops when she notices Connor's look. "OK, stop with the look. I'm getting a stronger feeling."

  
"About the vision."

  
"Yeah. Flashes, images, tugging at me, pulling."

"Where?"

  
"I don't know. Maybe where this thing's gonna jack-in-the-box?" Cordelia guessed grabbing her coat. 

  
"So you were gonna go face it by yourself," Connor asked crossing his arm over his chest.

  
"'S all right. I was a higher being,"she told him informatively and started to walk past him. 

  
"Was," Connor comments getting Cordelia to stop. "You're not anymore."

  
"No, I'm not. I remember wanting to come back home, to be able to touch, to feel, to be human again," she sat on the bed.

  
"You are."

  
"But I can't remember how. Am I on vacation? Did I go cosmic AWOL? Did I do something to piss off the Powers That Be and get kicked out? Why am I here?"

  
"Because you're important."

  
"Oh, yeah. The world's really stopped turning without me," she replied sarcastically. 

  
"Well... you're important to me," he told her honestly.

  
"Guess the sneaky's not the only thing you got from Angel. Getting pretty good with saying the right words, too."

  
"Complete sentences. I've been working on it," Connor said with a bashful smile.

  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I was sent back because I'm important or needed—for this, to stop whatever's about to happen. I have to find out if that's why I'm here." 

Cordelia moved from the bed and headed for the door. Connor grabbed her arm to stop her.

  
"And I have to go with you."

  
"No, it's dangerous."

  
"That's why I'm coming. Besides, Angel's got the whole gang watching you. You need me to get down the side of the building."

Cordelia looked at the open window Connor was heading to. She smiled.

"I hope you know you're my hero," she told him as they moved to the window.

"I know."

  


(Thanx to for the transcript expert. I changed some of it to fit the story.)

  
  
  
  



	7. Caught

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia whom I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter 7:

  
  


Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne were cracking up. Lexia had just told a story of when she had stayed in the Hyperion when it was abandoned and was attacked by some tiny, fury, demons who had inhabited the place. They were kind of like large furballs with stub for legs. All Lexia had to do was promise not to play soccer using them as the ball and they left her alone. She had these guys rolling. (Which was actually the pun that got the guys cracking up. Go figure.)

  


"Anyways. . . shouldn't you guys be researching?" Lexia asked referring to the books and the phone that had been left off the hook.

  


The guys looked around, realized how long they had been side tracked and jumped into action. Lorne answered the phone, and Gunn and Wesley went back to researching. Lexia laughed. These guys were crazy. Why didn't Connor like it here?

  


_You know you shouldn't be here. . ._

  


_Damn it_, Lexia thought. Of course, Dad come to ruin things. He better not appear. These people were demon hunters. She might just let them kill him.

  


_Go away Dad. This is not the time__. . ._

  


"It's always the time," he father said appearing before her.

  


"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

  


"What's that hon?" Lorne asked.

  


Lexia turned expecting him to say something about the large demon who appeared out of nowhere. He just looked at her expectantly. Lexia looked back her father with a glare.

  


"Nothing Lorne."

  


_Thanks for making me look crazy_

  


"You know I would never appear to people unworthy of me," he said.

  
  


_Like you're the king of anything_

  


"I'm the king of our clan. That's all that matters."

  


_Whatever Dad. Just go. Please_

  


She turned away from the image of her father. Maybe if she ignored him he would go away.

  


"He'll find out Lexia. You know he will. His father already knows. That demon," he said meaning Lorne. "He knows it too. He's just to nice to say anything."

  


_Stop_

  


"The boy will find out. If he doesn't die tonight. . ."

  


_You wouldn't_

  


"I didn't. But he's gone. You can sense it. And what he's about to find isn't pretty."

  


Lexia closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel Connor, moving father away. He had left.

  


"You are a Talaherian. Tonight you will come to terms with it."

  


Finally she felt her father's presence dissipate. Sighing she looked over at the guys. Lorne had turned away from the counter and Gunn and Wesley were busy looking over books. Silently she walked away from them and the doors. Lexia was going to track Connor. When she found him she would tell him everything.

  
  


+ + +

  


Connor followed Cordelia down alley after alley. They were lots of trash cans and boxes and such. Connor was wondering if Cordelia really knew what she was doing.

"Sure you know where you're going?" he asked.

  
"Exactly? No. But, for the first time since I've been back, I feel like I have a purpose, like a reason for being here. Before, all I felt was empty—like I was waiting for my life to start," she explained.

  
" know how that feels," Connor sympathasized. "Not knowing why you here, where your place is in the world. . ."

"Its called being 18. If you make it past 21, things get a lot better."

"They already have," Connor told her thinking aloud.

"You're getting awfully good with those words," she said turning to face him.

They walk on side by side. Suddenly Cordelia stops.

"What is it?" Connor asked.

  
"This place. I've been here before."

  
"In your vision?"

  
"No, I-," Cordelia cuts off realizing. "Oh god. Darla."

  
"My mother." 

  
"She died here. Connor this is where you were born," Cordelia told him.

Suddenly something bursts up from the ground in front of them, surrounded in red light. It had two large horns on it's head, and looked to be made out of lava and rock. And it did not look happy.__

+ + +

Lexia sensed and smelled the air thinking she was finally getting closer to Connor. He had kept moving for a while, but seemingly aimless. Like, just walking around. Which was odd. If Connor was going to leave with out telling her wouldn't he know where he was going?

"Connor!" Lexia heard a woman scream.

Without another thought about it, Lexia was speeding forward. Connor was close. And he was in trouble.

+ + +

Connor attacked the huge beast with the sword he'd brought along. Instead of actually making any contact the hulking thing just threw him aside. Connor hit the pavement with a thud.

  
"Connor!" Cordelia screamed. 

Connor looked to see Cordelia crouched on the ground, and the Beast grabbing her by the throat to lift her several feet in the air to its eye level. The beast stared into Cordelia's face. Cordelia stared back looking frightened. Connor jumped up and ran to her aid, attacking the Beast again. The Beast put Cordelia down and threw Connor across the alley again.

_Ok, oww. . ._, Connor thought as he landed again.__

  
"No!" Cordelia cried.

The Beast started toward Cordelia again. Cordelia tried to crawl away from it on her back but the Beasts steps only bring it closer to her. Connor notices the skin on her neck is bloody and torn from the Beast's grip. He tried to stand but can't. _What am I gonna do?, _hewonders. __

"Hey!" Connor heard and then see's a trash can lid go flying into the Beast's head.

Connor almost laughed out loud when he heard Lexia's voice_. My hero, h_e thought. The Beast roared in anger. Lexia ran forward, jumped into the air, and kicked the beast staight in the chest with both feet. Unfortunately, the Beast didn't even stagger. And Lexia landed on her butt.

_This is gonna take a while, _Connor thought_.._

_ + + +_

_This is gonna take a while, _Lexia thought.

She turned and looked at the woman crouched to the side. She seemed to be not so happy Lexia was there. _Whatever, toots. I'm saving you life._

_"Run," _she told her.__

_T_hen Lexia jumped to her feet and faced the goat-beasty-thing. She punched it as hard as she could in the jaw, but only succeed in hurting her own hand. Luckily she noticed the woman getting away.

The Beast grabbed her with both hands around he waste and lifted her in the air. His hand burned Lexia's skin and she cried out. The pain shocked her so much she felt her power well up. _Oh no,_ she thought a minute too late.The power that all Talaherian's possessed, leaped out of her and into the Beast. She felt her eyes glow and her wings, usually not a problem spread and rip through the material of her coat.Lexia knew it didn't hurt him but it stunned the Beast enough to drop her.

At this time Connor seemed to get his footing about him and launched himself at the Beast again. He only flung Connor aside again. Now both teens were down, and weren't getting up any time soon.__

The Beast looked from one to the other and laughed. Then he easily leaped into the air and landed on a nearby 5 story building. Lexia sighed knowing they couldn't fight him.__

_Le_xia felt her wings settle on her back again, and disappear. She only hoped Connor hadn't seen her little display of protection. She looked over to where he lay and say he was badly beaten and blood was in his mouth.

"Connor," she whispered and got up.

She limped over and knelt beside him. He looked up at her and grasped her hand. Lexia tried to smile at him, but it felt fake. She found herself looking up at the building the Beast had landed on and wondering what it was gonna do. If anyone could stop it.__

"We gotta get someplace safe," she said_._

(Thanx for the transcripts. I changed some of it to fit the story)__

  
  
  



	8. Rain of Fire

Title: Friendly Reflection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never will. I do make claims to Lexia whom I thought up all by myself. No help from nobody. Ok! Yes I made her up as a like, "fellow-demon-child-type" to relate to Connor, but that's all mine. Yep....anyways....

  


Summary: Set before Rain of Fire, as if Cordy had never left the hotel and ran back to Connor's place. Connor's coping with living alone when he meets someone who has something in common with him.

  


Raiting: Pg-13(this chap is probably more of an R)

  
  
  


Chapter 8:

  
  


Lexia pulled tape tight across Connor's chest over a piece of gauze. He was badly beaten, bloody and bruised. She thought he'd broken some ribs.

  


"I gotta go," Connor said trying to movie past her.

  


"Let me finish," she insisted pushing his shoulder to make him sit.

  


"I've gotta. I've gotta go stop it."

  


"Yeah, getting killed is really gone slow that thing down," Lexia said as she lightly touched his side. "I think you broke some ribs."

  


"I've never been broke. Not even in Quor-Toth. I didn't think I could be," he said wonderingly. "Cordelia. She-."

  


"-got away," Lexia finished. "I'm sure she's fine."

  


"I gotta find her," he starts to stand.

  


"Connor. Right now we're both hurt. But I think I could take you," Lexia said poking him in the ribs. He winced.

  


"Fine."

  


Connor sighed and sat back on the bed. Lexia bit her lip and walked to the window. He had said anything about her using her power. She didn't know if he had noticed or not. How could he not.

  


Suddenly she felt his fingers on her side. Lexia winced as he touched her burn.

  


"It hurt you," Connor said looking worried.

  


"I'll be alright," she promised.

  


Connor turned her so she was facing him. He looked into Lexia's eyes and brushed her hair from her face. His finger's lingered in the gold strands.

  
  


"Tell me what you are," he told her quietly.

  


Lexia looked down. She knew she had to, but wished she didn't. After he knew. . . he'd probably never want to see her again.

  


"My mother was human. Like I said, she died when I was born," Lexia began. "I lived with my father and his clan. The Talaherians. They're demons that have powers of mind control, and they can travel in and out of almost any plain with out a portal. They are born with hair made of pure gold, and in their elder years it turns silver."

  


She turned and moved away from him. She couldn't look at Connor.

  


"They are very strong, but most believe in peace and beauty so they don't use it. So Talaherian's usually consider themselves better than other races. They have sparkling, shiny skin and wings. My father is the "king" of his clan."

  


Lexia had walked to the other side of the room, and now turned to Connor.

  


"That pretty much sums it up."

  


"You're half demon," Connor confirmed.

  


"Yeah."

  


Connor nodded and looked out the window. He seemed deep in thought as he looked out over the night. Lexia dreaded whatever it was he was thinking.

  


"I was born last year," he said finally.

  


"Wow," Lexia murmured. "You mature quickly."

  


"You know Angel," he continued ignoring her. "My mother's name was Darla. She was a vampire too. No one knew how it was possible, but they conceived me. Only Darla couldn't give birth to me. A vampire isn't equipped for it I guess. So in that alley where the Beast appeared tonight, my mother staked herself so I could live."

  


He turned toward her, unshed tear glistening in his eyes.

  


"At the time all these prophecies were floating around, and a friend of Angel's thought one that said 'the father will kill the son' was true. So he kid napped me, and gave me to my father's mortal enemy who took me to a hell dimension to raise me as a warrior and to hate all demons and vampires. Including Angel."

  


"Oh God. . . Connor. . ." Lexia stepped toward him, but didn't really know what to do.

  


"Show me," he said suddenly striding to her.

  


"What?"

  


"Show me. What you did back there. Show me."

  


Before she can say or do anything a shaft of fire shoots up into the air and into a red circular cloud over downtown. The two move over to the window to see. The shaft of fire gets sucked up into the cloud. The cloud glows red then starts to rain little fireballs all over the city.

  


"What's happening?" Connor wonders aloud.

  


"I don't know," Lexia answers in awe.

  


"It's him. It's that thing."

  


"I guess. I. . ."Lexia is dumbfounded.

  


"I should've tried harder. I should've stopped it," Connor said beating himself up.

  


"It was too strong. This isn't your fault."

  


"What if it is? What if that thing is—chose the place where I was born. Is that why it's here—because of me?"

"No Connor," Lexia told him putting a hand on his arm.

"I was never supposed to happen. The child of two vampires. What if—,"

"Connor," Lexia said taking both his hand in hers. "This is not you. You didn't cause this."

"How can you know that?" He asked her looking as if he was about to break down.

"I can feel you," Lexia told him putting her hand over his heart. "I can feel it inside you. You have so much good in you Connor. That could never bring about something evil."

"You can sense this with your powers?" Connor asked.

"No. With my heart."

Connor looked down at Lexia. His face was so vulnerable and strong at the same time. She caressed his cheek with her hand. Connor took his hand and pressed it against her chest as she did with her own. Lexia was sure he could feel it pounding.

"Show me," Connor said again.

Lexia sighed and took of her ripped jacket. Then she turned and un zipped the back of er dress and un did her bra hooks. She held them against her chest as she let her wings fold away from her back.

"They weren't there before," Connor whispered.

Lexia nodded. She sighed and he wings fluttered. She was about to let them rest on her back again when she felt Connor hand trail up her back. Lexia shivered at the sensation but managed to hold still. Connor ran both hands over her shoulder then up, and lightly over her wings. Lexia felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks. No one had ever seen, let alone touched her wings that she tried so hard to hide. Connor gently turned her to face him.

"You're beautiful," he told her brushing a tear from her cheek.

Lexia looked up at him in surprise. Connor smiled at her then pulled her to him. His lips touched hers in a soft tender, yet passionate way. Lexia's wings laid back against her and molded to her back as if they weren't there. Connor's arms went around her and he ran his hands down her back.

Lexia held back a sob as she wrapped her arms around him as well. In Connors arms she felt safer than she ever felt before. She felt loved.

+ + +

Connor didn't remember how it happened but they ended up on the bed. Lexia's sweet kisses were all that could enter his mind, so he didn't really care. Only when she broke away from him.

"What?" he asked softly as she looked him in the eye.

"I want you to have something real," Lexia told him. "You've never really had anything real. Tonight I want to give you that."

She smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair. Connor smiled as well and leaned to kiss her again. Lexia shifted to take off her dress.

+ + +

Outside, in the city, fire fell. People panicked. Some cried, some screamed, and some just sat and watched.

A woman looked out a diner window, wondering where her friends were.

A good demon watched the fire fall knowing now what he saw before.

A man moved his old friend to safety away from the falling fire.

A lawyer looks out her office and rubs her arms thought its not cold.

Two teens laid in bed making love. A night of fighting was over for them. Now they had each other.

A father looked in a window, to see his son looking happy with a girl, making love.

And he smiled.

A woman looked out her bedroom window. She knew all the fear in the city.

And she smiled.

+ + +

Connor wrapped Lexia tighter in his arms. He never wanted to let go of her. Hoped he never would.

"I love you, Lexia" he told her looking into her deep blue eyes.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

THE END

(I am making an alternate ending to this chapter. It will be on my website. The link is on my profile if you wanna see it.)

  



End file.
